Yun
Yun is a character in the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He and his younger twin brother, Yang first appeared in the Street Fighter III games. He and his brother are also playable characters in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. Biography Appearance Yun has long, brown hair that is braided into a pony tail which is covered by a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor and a circle with a skateboard in it. He sports a sleeveless, white kung fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yun is seen riding on his skateboard when not fighting. Personality Yun is the more energetic and extroverted of the Lee Brothers, compared to Yang; he is more playful, upbeat, and easygoing, and while confident, he is not as cocky or sharp-mouthed as his younger brother, though he isn't above cracking jokes at the expense of anyone he defeats. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiast; when Yun encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "the real Fei Long" and then plans to tell Yang about meeting him. Story Early life While having been separated from their parents at birth, the Lee twins are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld who support them as their godparents. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. While they own the restaurant Shinryuken, they are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. ''Street Fighter IV He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in ''Street Fighter IV with Yang. The twins also make a brief appearance in Chun-Li's Super Street Fighter IV ending. Street Fighter IV series After Chun-Li foils a criminal's getaway right before their eyes and drives off with Guile, Yun decides that whatever enemy is bringing Chun-Li out of retirement must be incredibly strong, and decides to follow her for an adventure. Yang happily accompanies him, knowing they are dealing with S.I.N., a division group of Shadaloo. After their "adventure", they return home to find Hoi Mei fuming, and she grabs Yun by the ear dragging him off. As they are being punished, the brothers encounter Chun-Li. As they bid her farewell and thank her for inspiring them to embark on their adventure, they hope to one day see her again. ''Street Fighter III'' series The Lee Brothers are nephews to the Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. With his twin brother Yang, he entered the third World Warrior tournament to show his skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. Other appearances ''Capcom Fighting Evolution Yun appears as a playable character in ''Capcom Fighting Evolution. ''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Yun appeared playable in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2. Yang also appeared as a summonable character in some of Yun's special moves and super combos. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX In his non-canonical appearance in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3, he and his twin brother Yang are searching around the world for the legendary movie star Fei Long, so they could become famous movie stars in their own hometown. They run into Dee Jay (who by chance knows Fei Long), and Yun fights him and wins. Yun also hears rumors of Fei Long working with drug dealers (i.e. Shadaloo). However, Dee Jay knows Fei Long is a nice person who would never associate with them. He soon tells both brothers where they could find Fei Long. They soon find him afterwards, and fight him to know the truth. After the Lee Brothers won, Fei Long tells Yun and Yang that he was infiltrating the drug deals to find out who the drug dealers were working for. He finds out that they are all under the rule of M. Bison. The Lee Brothers decide to help Fei Long in order to save their hometown from Shadaloo, but are caught along with Fei Long. Fei Long has Yun and Yang fight the Dolls, while he finds and finishes off Bison. Yun returns from the fight and finds Fei Long defeated at M. Bison's feet. Bison asks the Lee Brothers to join him and Shadaloo, but they refuse, and instead fight Bison. They come out victorious, finishing Bison off for good. Fei Long thanks them and in return, the Lee brothers get their wish to become movie stars and starred in their own movie - Street King 2: Three Dragons (which became a box-office smash hit). Cameos Yun is seen in the Half Pipe stage in Street Fighter X Tekken skateboarding. He is also seen as a silhouette in Cody's official artwork for the game. Comics and Manga To be added... UDON comics To be added... Gameplay Yun is a fast paced fighter, combining high mobility with an aggressive moveset, which is focused around doing as much damage as possible with quick combos, keeping on the offensive. Yun's specials are centered around quickly closing the gap between himself and his opponent, and staying evasive. Yun's high damage and mobility are somewhat balanced by his low stamina. Trivia * As well as being the nephew of Lee from the original Street Fighter, Yun also bears a resemblance to him. They both wear blue caps, have long hair tied into a braided ponytail, and share a similar dashing punch attack. * Although he bears some resemblance to Duo Maxwell from the anime, Gundam Wing, Yun may very well have been inspired by the skateboarder named Kien Lieu. Both have long braided ponytails and are skilled at skateboarding. * Yun and Yang's theme in all of the Street Fighter III games bear a resemblance to the theme of the James Bond movies. The 3rd Strike version is the most similar. * Yun is one of the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. Hoimei has a particularly violent and seemingly one-sided attraction to Yun, which he dreads. This violence may be just a facade, reminiscent of a tsundere archtype on Hoimei's part. * Yun only eats Chinese food, according to his win quote against El Fuerte in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. This is essentially the same win quote Fei Long uses when facing El Fuerte. *Yun is the only character introduced in the Street Fighter III series to appear in the Street Fighter Alpha series, in this case, the GBA and PSP ports of Street Fighter Alpha 3. ** Many of Yun's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 reference the fact that he is from "another time" (namely, the Street Fighter III series) including Blanka and M. Bison. He also mentions recognizing Ryu, although he looks younger (since the Alpha series is set before the III series). ** Technically, the above encounter would be Yun's first with Ryu, so he should not have recognized Ryu at all. * Yun shares similarities with Fullmetal Alchemist character Ling Yao. They both have long hair, are skilled at martials arts, have a love for food, have care-free natures, and are (somewhat) of Chinese descent (Ling is from Xing, which is the alternate version of China in the series). They also share the same English voice actor in Todd Haberkorn. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters